This invention relates generally to an apparatus for processing or operating on a sheet of material such as for sheets of cardboard for the manufacture of an article such as a folding box or case.
Sheets of material of the above-indicated kind are usually processed by means of sheet stamping or punching machines, into which a punching or stamping plate with a register or set-up sheet disposed thereon is introduced. The plate comes into contact with the stamping shaping tool or punching tool in the sheet stamping machine or automatic apparatus. In automatic punching or stamping apparatuses of that kind, before the actual production operation is performed, during a single stroke movement, lines of the blades and bending lines must be marked on the set-up sheet, and then die regions or zones are produced on the sheet, then being disposed opposite to the punching or stamping tool which represents a top die.
It is also known for the setting-up or register operation which is required for producing the die to be carried out by means of a device, referred to a nylo-print plate, which in turn can also be fixed only in the sheet stamping or punching machine itself.
In both of the situations referred to above, the operating time required for carrying out the initial setting-up operation is from 30 to 45 minutes, which is a very long period of time, indicating the extent to which that operation prevents the machine from being used in the actual processing procedure, with a corresponding detrimental effect on the economy of the machine and the expense of the article produced.